The Forbidden Dance
by SasukeUchiha882004
Summary: About a young woman 20 years of age being rescued by an unlikely visitor. Vampires exsist, And in the unlikely places. But no one can tell how many are here. Tho be my guest to try and find out, you may die before the end. Review my story please!


**The Forbidden Dance**

My story, is one im willing to tell. If you have come to read about a fairy tale or a happily ever after? Then this is not the story for you to be reading. My life was a tragic tale that was just begging to happen. And then, it did. I was always an outcast, or at least thats what it seemed like. And i liked it that way, away from everyone, from falling in love with some guy. But then, i found myself falling for someone, that wasn't what... i expected him to be. This is my story, my name is Elizabeth, Beth for short. Thats what most people call me. I was not much aware of the vampireing world, Or even thought much of it. There was talk in the school about them. But i mostly stayed to myself about the topics. Mostly, i wanted to meet one. What could happen? i had thought. But i was wrong, and this is the tale of my life that took a turn, some say for the worse, me on the other hand. I think it was my destiny to find one, and not even be looking for them.

I was sitting outside of the school i had desided to skip the rest of the school day. I threw my heavy irratating books in the back seat of my car. A gift from my grandfather, tho it wasnt one i was happy about. A '93 faded candy apple red mustang. The air conditioner didnt work. Nor did the heat. I hated it, but it was better than riding the bus. I climbed in the drivers side and turned the key, listening to the rather loud engine. I drove off leaving the school in a hasty rush. Driving down the highway going towards the town. Something had ran out in front of the car and made me swerve out of the road in a blurr.

I couldnt control the wheel. Hitting a tree that seemed to just pop out of mid air. Hitting my head against the stearing wheel. A groan left my lips. I had drove off enough to be hidden in the forest. My vision hazy from the rush and the pain that now was in my head from the hit. Something... or someone had pulled me out of the car. But that was all I remembered from the crash.

I woke up that next morning with a major headache. I sat up looking around the room, Finally remembered what happened and rushed to the mirror looking at my face to see if any damage had been on my body. Nothing, there wasnt any sign that i was in a wreck in the first place. I raised a brow in confusion. This wasnt right, I was in a wreck, why didnt i suffer any damage. Then i remembered the arms. So cold... so... unhuman. I shook it off, thinking it was nothing but a dream. But then something caught my eye. I turned around seeing a note on my bed, right next to where my head had layed. I rushed over and grabbed it. Alittle frightened that someone... or something for that matter had been in my room. I opened it. The writting was unlike mine, it was beautifully written as if someone came back from the past and had written it from an important time in history. I read it and was confused let alone unsure of things.

Dear Beth,

You were in a crash near your home. I am a friend, tho we have not meet yet. We will see each other soon. I helped you, I do hope that you are not upset about being in your room most the night. I was worried that you would not make it. You suffered some major injuries but you will be fine now. I hope that someday, you will remember me. And do be careful.

Your Friend,

Vincent

I threw the note down in a hurry. What in the world. Who was this Vincent guy anyways. I racked my brain trying to remember anyone in my past that had the name "Vincent". But came up empty when the phone rang. I looked at the text message i had gotten. My mother wanted me to clean the house agian today. I shurged it off. And then threw the phone on the bed. Brushing my hair from the wild bed look. I looked up seeing some kind of blurr run out of the room. I thought it was just my imagenation. And then went to start cleaning the house.

(this is not finished! please tell me what you think! this is my first story i've been writting and i want to know if anything in this story should be changed?)


End file.
